I Was Smiling Yesterday
by HayleyQuinn
Summary: A new twist on the Harley Quinn and The Joker relationship. Set in Nolanverse with a nod to the comic series and BTAS.
1. Chapter 1: Her

**Author's Note: **Hello readers! This is my first Harley Quinn X Joker story full of Nolanverse and the orignal "Mad Love" comic references. I hope you enjoy it! This will be a multi chapter and I will be uploading as I write. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE R & R! I love feedback and comments and I love people! Let me know your reading! Well-that's all for now: ENJOY.

* * *

**_Chapter One: Her_**

For once, it was silent.

For once, the sound was still and the silence creeped in on all fours. It sniffed out the corners of the padded cells and worked its way around the wrought iron bars. For once the screams of the elderly schizophrenic from down the hall and the wails of the young and depressed man who still cried at night were soundless. The page turning, the beeping of wires and cellphones and pagers and heart monitors: noiseless. The scuffing of nurse scrubs, the sounds of a scalpel being pulled off the table and plunged into a patient, the sounds of dread and delirium: all inaudible. Yes it was silent. No one spoke, like talking was against the regulation and _everyone here is SUCH a good person. _Silence was the law and even _he_ followed it today. Normally at this time of day he would fill the halls with a cackle or a chuckle just to throw everyone off their seats. His laugh was an art that he perfected; with a simple giggle he could send a grown man running from the room. He enjoyed that. He never liked silence. He always called silence a synonym of boring, and if The Joker was once thing it certainly wasn't boring.

But he found it odd that he didn't mind this silence. Not. At. All. It was like a friend, (friend?) yes friend- that visited him with rosy cheeks and stupid optimism. A friendly quiet. Normally when it was quiet it meant that there was a certain bat-themed vigilante stalking him from the shadows—but there were no bats to be found here on sublevel: 6 Maximum Security Wing of Arkham Asylum.

It was silent. And it was all because of her.

The sound was sucked out of the room when she entered it. He couldn't put his finger on it: perhaps it was the black framed glasses she wore even though he knew she didn't need them. Maybe it was the tightly pulled hair in that sock-bun that made her look like a naughty librarian minus the naughty part. No it was something more specific.

Her smile.

'_THERE that was it'_ he grinned to himself as he saw her, as well as about a dozen other inters, shuffle past his cell.

It was her smile that made her stand out. Her pearly whites, perfectly in line: like a Colgate commercial. Her smile was framed with those baby pink lips that pursed into a thoughtful pout: as if she was studying everything and anything inside the halls with eager wonder. She was a smile in a sea of fish: flopping about aimlessly in the wings scared shitless out of their minds. Every student in their pretentious and prim white coats-their eyes constantly moving as if they were afraid that if they focused on something for even a second, something would jump out a seize them.

Good: they should be afraid.

But not her. She was not afraid: she was learning. She was silent. And that made her the play toy of the day.

"And this is the maximum security wing. Normally we don't offer positions to underclassmen on this level, but due to the influx of patients…"

'_Prisoners'_ The Joker thought to himself.

"We have had to make a few exceptions. We are happy to take all of you on if you are still willing to board here." Said Dr. Leland who was giving around the tours. The Joker knew the drill by now, seeing that he was only there for four months and had to see at least 3 of these groups come in. He knew that half of the group wouldn't even come back the next day to start work, and that most would leave by the end of the month: leaving the need to keep constantly hiring new interns. He made it his personal job to scare them all off. It was one of his favorite games to play. That, and 'which guard will I strangle today?'.

Not everyone like his little games, as he would like to call them. In fact, things have been rather boring the past week since the guards that walked his beat were catching onto his ruses. They knew not to stand close to the cell, not to enter, and certainly not to talk to him. Of course, it didn't stop him from talking to them.

"Will we actually be working with the patients, other than doing clerical and nurses' work?" Said the blonde in the back- the silent blonde in the back.

"No, we will try and keep you far from these patients in fact: seeing that most of you are still a year from graduating with your PhD and are most likely unqualified to fit with the mental stress that comes with being a doctor. May it also be noted that these patients are highly dangerous and rather uncooperative with-new meat". Dr. Leland said rather sharply.

"Well perhaps they haven't had the right doctor. One could get rather annoyed if their chewing on the _same bone as always"._ The blonde had said, in a matter-of-fact way.

'_Ohhh—she has some bite in her.' _He thought as he put his head next to the bars, listening in on the conversation.

"Well then, perhaps in a few years of training you will be ready for something of this level." Leland said curtly. And with that she turned on her feet and made her way back to the only exit door at the end of the hall-passing the cell of The Joker. The students grouped together like the sardines they were and followed her like a lost ducking crossing the road filled with dangerous and zooming vehicles. The blonde turned and followed in pursuit, but made sure to distance herself from the group-taking her time walking back as if there weren't criminals lining the walls. She mocked under her breath as she passed his cell- he took the opportunity and reached out-grabbing her arm rather forcefully.

With a quick turn of the wrist he had her back pressed to the cool bars of the cell-his arm reach all the way out of the bars and rapping itself around her like a mink scarf. She didn't scream, '_she's smart enough not to scream' _he said to himself- but she did make a sound as her back hit the metal which drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"Let the girl go!" Dr. Leland stated as she marched her way through the terrified group of students.

"Hmmmm-how about no" He said as he tightened his grip on her neck. The guards at the end of the hall started to draw in, which only made him press his elbow deeper into her skin: her very notably lavender scented skin. She winced in pain and it sounded like music.

"Take another step and I'll have to snap her neck, and I really don't want to do that." He hissed out as his tongue jutted out quickly and wetted the scars around his mouth. The guards halted: they all did.

"Now, that's better" he said as he turned to face the blonde in his arms—who didn't struggle the least knowing that any movement could easily turn her neck in the wrong direction.

"What do you want." said still trying to gain control of the situation.

"Oh, nothing you could give me. But you-" The Joker said as he rotated to face the girl he held—"You could start by giving me your name".

"Harleen. Harleen Quinnzel." She said as she tilted her chin up to break from his arm so she could speak and be heard.

"Harleeeen… HARLeen. Harleen Quinnzel." The Joker hummed.

"Yes, that's my name. Are you going to sing about it or let me go?" She said, almost as if she was already board with this whole hostage situation already.

"I like that. Harleen Quinnzel. Mix around the words and you get—"

"Harley Quinn." They both said at nearly the same exact time.

"Yes, I've heard it before. The French term for clown."

"Your parents sure had a sick sense of humor or something" He added with a sick and twisted laugh.

"Or something" Harleen has retorted back. "Why should you care? Aren't you going to just snap my neck?"

"_Or something_" he sneered back. He could feel her eyes roll at the comment: almost as if she suspected his reply. "No I'm interested because I like to know what, or who, in this case I'm having. You know, tired of the _same ol' meat_". He said almost too close to her ear. She could feel his teeth bite softly at the lobe as the words rolled off his tongue. "And you don't taste like the others".

His eyes closed as he pressed himself to the back of her enjoying the scent of her lavender kissed hair. Harleen took the opportunity that was given to her as she tilted her head harshly to the side, banging his face into the bars and with a grunt, he released her. She stumbled forward and nearly skidded across the floor with the force he let her go at- his nose wasn't broken, but it was damaged enough to bleed. The minute she was out of harm's way the guards descended on him like hawks. Dr. Leland rushed to Harleen as she stood and quickly led her to the rest of the student body-shielding her with her arm quiet protectively as the guard tried to put the straight jacket onto The Joker, who now spurted out into fits of laughter.

"It's a compliment! HAHAHA!"

The students scurried into the elevator as Leland gently pushed Harleen into the elevator.

"See you later, Harley Quinn!" The Joker snickered as the elevator doors began to close.

"No. You won't". Said Dr. Leland as the doors shut on The Joker's malicious smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Him

**Chapter Two: Him**

She wished for silence.

The constant hollering around her was unbearable; she was bombarded with questions and statements of _"ARE YOU OKAY?" "DO YOU NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION?" "IM SO SORRY THIS HAPPENED_"-all with that snide undertone of _"please don't sue us". _

She wasn't stupid, she knew that's what it really came down too. Yet she kept quiet and answered in nods and tiny smiles just waiting for them all to GO AWAY.

She couldn't get the events that just happened out of her head. She could still feel his hot breathe against her neck, and if she rubbed her wrists together she could feel the indentations where his fingers were when he grabbed her. She pressed into the forming bruises every now and then, as a reassurance that it actually did happen and it wasn't a figment of her imagination. She wasn't scared- which didn't really shock her; as a gotham-ite for more than a year she was used to the constant violence and how it shrank a man's courage down to the size of a penny. She had worked hard on building that wall of steel nerves and no clown was going to knock it down…at least not on the first try. Her thoughts were probed once again with the loud clacking of shoes rushing into the medical wing of Arkham Asylum.

"Harleen… hi, again I can't express to you how sorry we are that such a thing happened. And we want to ask you if you have any interest as staying aboard with us at Arkham, and I also want to express that I understand if you want to terminate your time with us before it has even started-" Dr. Joan Leland stated with a monotone voice, as if she was used to interns dropping like flies at the slightest interference. Harleen had just rolled her eyes as she hopped off the medical table and straightened her black skirt.

"Thank you for the concern, but I don't think I'll be leaving Arkham any time soon". Harleen had said with a slight Brooklyn drawl.

"A-are you sure?" Dr. Leland questioned, as she cocked an eyebrow in curious suspicion.

"Yes. Arkham is a home for the mental unstable and violent individuals: I wouldn't come here and expect everything to peachy and perfectly safe. I applied to come here and work in a cage of lions; it's not that shocking that they would attack. It's going to take a lot more than a little shuffle with a criminal to scare me off." Harleen stated, as she reached for her jacket.

"If you don't mind me asking…why do you want to work here so badly?" asked in a concerned tone. "I mean… most interns come here because they can't find any other job or they need another credit to pass their class so they can move onto something they'd rather do. Why Arkham?"

"I've always had a thing for extreme personalities. I guess in a way I'm one too: but I've been given a chance because I've decided to do something fruitful with my quirks. I think they just need a chance, and I want to be someone who can give that to them. We all deserve second chances, don't we Dr. Leland?"

"You can call me Joan, Ms. Quinnzel… I'll see you tomorrow." Joan had said with a slight smile lingering on her lips. The doctor had bit her grin though, not letting it show as she turned and walked down the corridor leaving Harleen to finally take in the silence with a smile.

* * *

"E-excuse me?" Dr. Eglebert stumbled.

Dr. Eglebert was a stumbling man. His fat fingers stumbled over the file pages that rested before him, his fat gullet grazed the edge of the metal table that he sat at, his fat fat head stared straight in a scared pose as his eyes stayed glued to the man he sat across from… He was a stumbling man who stumbled into a rather scary conversation with a very scary man. never referred to his patient as a man of course, but rather as his I.D of #4479.

"You heard me…" replied his patient, who sat across from him with his feet on the table. He always had a disregard for rules and will always have a disregard for his doctor. If he could stretch his hands out he would wrap them around 's throat and he would watch the man stumble out small meaningless words like _"please"_ and _"I have a family"_ or something else equally as useless. Sadly, he was restrained by a straitjacket.

"Surely you don't mean that..."Dr. Eglebert stated as his eyes darted from his patient's to down the panic button that was conveniently placed on the table, and back to the glaring dark green eyes of Patient #4479.

"If I didn't mean it, then I wouldn't have said it. And I'm a sincere kinda guy, Doc."

Even in manacles, Patient #4479 was still menacing. He leaned forward and licked his lips tracing the scars on his mouth with the tip of his tongue. There was fresh blood on the corners of his mouth- either from when the guards had punched him for his little act on the intern, or from the intern herself who had nearly broke his nose. It tasted bitter, and that's the way he liked it.

"You know I'm not capable of getting that done, Patient #4479…" His doctor declared as he adjusted his glasses-trying desperately to gain control back. Well, he never really had control in the first place. Patient #4479 always had the upper hand. Always.

"I have a name, Doc. Trying using it for once…"

"Joker, I am your doctor and I cannot grant you what you are asking".

"I'm not asking for much. I'm just asking for you to drop dead so that I can have Harleen Quinnzel as my doctor." The Joker retorted with a laugh at the end.

"She's not qualified yet, she doesn't have her PhD Degree yet—"

"Then give her one." The Joker snarled.

"Why such the sudden interest in the new intern? Does this have anything to do with your earlier attack on her?"

"Everything to do with it. I know her." He snapped, adding emphasis on 'her'. "How about this I'll make it simple for ya'… for everyday that isn't my doctor- whoever is my doctor will die." The Joker laughed out as he stood towering over the . "Starting-with you". He grinned as the physician practically ran for the panic button. The Joker slammed his head onto the hand of before the button could be pressed. Patient #4479 wrangled around as the doctor raced to the door yelling as he clutched his throbbing hand. It only took 50 seconds for The Joker to get out of the white ties and rush over to the doctor. He grabbed a fist full of the doctor's hair as he pulled back and slammed the man's face into the metal door.

"Today's your lucky day, Doc." The Joker whispered into the Doctors ear as he pressed the man's forehead roughly into the frame. "You get to deliver my message. Which means you get to live for now. I don't believe in _shooting the messenger-_ So I want you to go out there and get me my new doctor. She's a physician I'd _kill for_!" The Joker laughed as he released the man.

never ran faster in his laugh-and The Joker, never laughed harder.


End file.
